274 Elite League Draft
The 274 ELL Draft was the 4th annual meeting of Elite League Limmie (ELL) franchises to select newly eligible limmie players. The draft, officially the "Entry Player Selection", was held at the Rythani Center in Ryell on Rydonni Prime before the start of the 274 ELL Season. The Ryloth Rough Riders initially indicated they would participate in the Draft. However, they withdrew themselves from the league shortly after the beginning of the second round. Their picks were immediately removed from the board by the League. Nar Shaddaa opened the draft by selecting full back Ken Zetter from the Druckenwell Technical University. Coruscant closed the draft with their selection of corner back Ganos Fama of the University of Euceron as Mr. Irrelevant, which is the title given to the final player selected. Determination of draft order New expansion teams added to the Elite League are given earlier draft position than teams currently in the Elite League. This positioning will be based on their performance in their previous league, including playoff performance. Non-playoff Elite League teams will be positioned based on the regular season standings of the prior season. Inverse order will be used. Playoff Elite League teams will receive their draft position based on their playoff performance. Teams that are eliminated in the same round will have their draft position determined by their final standings position from the regular season. Draft position remains the same in all rounds. The team that has the first selection in the first round will have the first selection in the second and third rounds as well. Player selections Trades In the explanations below, (D) denotes trades that took place during the 274 Draft, while (PD) indicates trades completed pre-draft. Round one #'No. 5: Rydonni Prime → Bakura (PD).' Rydonni Prime traded this selection to Bakura for its second and third round selections (13th, 15th, & 23rd). #'No. 6: Mando'ade → Bakura (PD).' Mando'ade traded this selection to Bakura for its first round selection in 273 (3rd) which it used to select half forward Jaya Tam. Round two #'No. 13: ' multiple trades: ##'No. 13: Rydonni Prime → Euceron (PD).' Rydonni Prime traded this selection along with its third round selection (21st) to Euceron for its second and third round selections in 273 (16th & 27th) which it used to select corner forward Lana Ping and corner forward Chew Fej. ##'No. 13: Euceron → Bakura (PD).' Euceron traded this selection to Bakura for corner forward Calli Webb. ##'No. 13: Bakura → Rydonni Prime (PD).' see No. 5: Rydonni Prime → Bakura. #'No. 15: Bakura → Rydonni Prime (PD).' see No. 5: Rydonni Prime → Bakura. Round three #'No. 17: Nar Shaddaa → Mando'ade (PD).' Nar Shaddaa traded this selection along with corner forward Rajah Rollko and half forward Kellie Dupont to Mando'ade for its half forwards Gargova Brousard and Beck Thornton. #'No. 18: Euceron → Rydonni Prime (PD).' Euceron traded this selection along with its other third round selection (21st) to Rydonni Prime for its midfielders Clarisse and Thalia. #'No. 19: Ralltiir → Rydonni Prime (PD).' Ralltiir traded this selection along with its third round selection in 273 (28th) to Rydonni Prime for half back Karh'ona'mitera along with corner forward Tonn Manark. Rydonni Prime used the third round selection in 273 (28th) to select half forward Eve Wupiupi. #'No. 21: Euceron → Rydonni Prime (PD).' see No. 18: Euceron → Rydonni Prime (PD). #'No. 23: Bakura → Rydonni Prime (PD).' see No. 5: Rydonni Prime → Bakura. Category:Drafts